


In A Squadroom, Far, Far Away

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	In A Squadroom, Far, Far Away

Tony Dinozzo had never felt quite so depressed as at that moment, having just asked Leroy Jethro Gibbs that most important of all questions.

"Boss, what's your favorite "Star Wars" movie?"

Gibbs thought for a moment before replying. "The first one."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

McGee, who was listening in on the conversation, piped up. "The 1977 original?"

Gibbs thought some more. "The one with the kid and the two legged camel."

McGee frowned as it dawned on him what Gibbs had meant by that. "Jar-Jar Binks?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I guess."

Tony shook his head, disbelieving of what he'd just heard. He could only stare, despondently into space through the squadroom window, across at the naval yard beyond. "Oh, man." 

Gibbs appeared totally bemused by their jointly shared gloom. "What? it made me laugh." 

Tony had to sit down. It was all too much. "Unlike the title of episode four,"A New Hope", we have no hope. "Phantom Menace" is his favorite "Star Wars" movie."

"I'm afraid you're right,Tony." replied Mcgee. "We're screwed."

 

The End


End file.
